It's a Journal, Not a Diary!
by HangingTale
Summary: Naruto gets ahold of Sasuke's journal. The problem is, Naruto thinks its every other guy but Sasuke's real crush. Warning: slight uchihacest, AU


Summary: Naruto finds Sasuke's diary- sorry, journal. Reading it, Naruto finds out that Sasuke has a crush on an older guy… except Naruto's got the wrong guy. **Warning: Uchihacest**

In this story, Sasuke and Itachi will be four years apart to make some scenes work and the school system will be the American one, where it's four years of high school instead of the Japanese system, where there are three years of high school.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**The grammar and spelling mistakes in Sasuke's diary**- sorry, journal- **are on purpose.**

Chapter 1: Of Soap Operas and Diaries

* * *

><p>"Hey, teme!" Naruto shouted. An annoyed huff behind him made him turn around to find not the teme, but the teme's older brother. "Oh, hey Itachi. Where's Sasuke?"<p>

"In my room," Itachi said. "Don't-ugh." Naruto walked away from Itachi and into the older teenager's room before he could say anything. Unlike Sasuke's room, Itachi's was meticulously clean, which Sasuke could usually only manage about one week in every month before it turned into a tornado. The walls were white- not blue like his brother's. Sasuke was sleeping on top of his homework.

"Hey-!" Naruto began to shout but Itachi covered his mouth.

"Let him sleep. I'll wake him up in a few minutes," Itachi ordered, practically hauling Naruto out of his room and remaining in the doorway.

"Aw, come on, Itachi! Didn't he sleep last night?" Naruto pouted.

"No," Itachi said, closing the door. Naruto huffed and went into Sasuke's room down the hall, passing Mikoto on the way.

"Naruto," Mikoto smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm good Mrs. Uchiha! A little hungry though…" Naruto said.

"I'll make you some ramen. I'll call you down when it's done. Where's Sasuke?" Mikoto asked.

"In Itachi's room. He's really tired, I guess," Naruto said, thinking he could have something to do with that since he had kept Sasuke up until two in the morning, complaining about his love life- or lack of one. Mikoto looked worriedly at Itachi's door.

"He's been studying a lot lately… he's only a freshman and he's worried about college exams… and finals are just around the corner," Mikoto said. Naruto looked at the woman he viewed as a mother, the one who made sure he was fed proper meals when Iruka didn't know how to cook anything but ramen, remembering how he sometimes wished that she could have been his actually mother since his was dead.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Uchiha! Sasuke's gonna be fine! He always is! And I'll get the guys and we'll take him out to a movie. He'll _have_ to have fun!" Naruto grinned. Mikoto smiled.

"Thank you, Naruto. You're a good friend to Sasuke," Mikoto said, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek before she went to make his ramen. Naruto rubbed at his neck, glad Sasuke and Itachi weren't around to see him turn red. Iruka never kissed him and he didn't really have any other female figures in his life to kiss him on the cheek.

Naruto wandered into Sasuke's room, which wasn't nearly as messy as his own- but it was getting there- and jumped on Sasuke's bed. He leaned backwards and felt something pressed against his back. Lifting up the covers, he found a leather bound journal.

"Geez, Sasuke's so into his schoolwork that he's sleeping with his books? Nerd," Naruto scoffed. "Mrs. Uchiha's right to be worried… her kids aren't normal." Naruto flipped through the book lightly and then frowned when he realized it wasn't notes. Pausing on a page, he realized that it _was_ Sasuke's handwriting, just not for school. He flipped to the first page.

_July 23, 2011_

_Dear journal- because this is _not _a diary!-_

_Itachi got me you because… I don't know why he got you for me, actually. I don't right stories and I don't right poetry or anything that requires writing accept for taking notes and your to nice to take notes in so-_

"Boring!" Naruto announced, flipping forward a few pages. "Man, I didn't think teme had it that bad with writing! His is worse than mine! How is he in advanced writing?"

_August 17, 2011_

_Dear journal,_

_Today was the first day of highschool. Naruto is in pretty much none of my classes- _"One out of six," Naruto read along with the diary because he knew how many classes he had with Sasuke- because is _so_ was a diary- _He's got gym with me. I've got mostly upper division classes- advanced writing, AP history, precalculus, AP biology, and art, which isn't upper division… the only thing I have with the dobe is gym. _

_Which sucks._

_It sucks cause even tho I don't have the same gym teacher as my crush,- _"Hey!" Naruto shouted at the diary_. _"Sasuke has a crush!" Naruto practically screamed, and then covered his mouth with both hands, dropping the diary. The lying bastard! Naruto thought. Always when being confronted about crushes, Sasuke denied having one! And he turned down everyone who asked him. Naruto grinned and skimmed over the pages, and when he found nothing of interest, he flipped through the pages.

The door flew open and Naruto literally jumped, scrambling to hide the diary where it had been orginally.

"What are you shouting about?" Sasuke frowned, looking as thought he'd just woken up- which he had.

"Uh… the television! Yep, the television!" Naruto laughed nervously. Sasuke looked at the television with his eye raised.

"It's not on,"

"Oh… looks like I turned it off by accident," Naruto grinned sheepishly, reaching for the remote that was luckily in reach for his story to be believable. "You're so lucky, teme. You have a t.v. in your room!" Sasuke shrugged and plopped down on his bed while Naruto continued sitting on the edge.

"You were watching a soap opera?" Sasuke asked, lips twitching upwards as he tried not to laugh.

"No, this is- was- the channel must have changed!" Naruto said.

"What are you two shouting about?" Itachi demanded.

"Naruto watches soap operas," Sasuke smirked. Itachi's eyebrow rose upwards, but that was all that changed on the older Uchiha's face.

"I don't know why I'm surprised," Itachi said, shaking his head. "Mother says your ramen is done, Naruto."

"Awesome! Thanks big bro!" Naruto grinned, not noticing Sasuke scowl at the friendly endearment. Itachi rolled his eyes as Naruto ran past him.

There were two simultaneous shouts of, "what're you doing here?"

"You invited Deidara?" Sasuke grouched.

"You invited Naruto," Itachi said. "I had to counter your annoyance with my own."

"Yeah, but if Deidara came, that means-"

"You invited him here. Go put him on a leash. I'm not dealing with him," Sasori said, walking past Itachi to sit on Sasuke's bed, stealing the remote and pausing. "You watch soap operas, Sasuke?"

"No!"

* * *

><p>"What're you doing here?" Naruto and Deidara shouted at the same time when they saw each other. Deidara's eye twitched. Sasori pushed past Deidara with a sigh. Naruto saw Deidara glancing at Sasori before he got pulled into a conversation with Mikoto. Naruto sat down to eat his ramen and then he realized something.<p>

'Aw man, I left Sasuke's diary in his room! Now I'm going to have to sneak in later to find it!' Naruto cursed, not hearing Sasuke sneeze in the other room. "Damn it!"


End file.
